Archer's Cross/Jobs
E-Class Be My Legs? * Type: Assistance * Requirements: Must be relatively strong * Location: Hargeon * Description: I'm an elderly woman who can no longer walk. I want to go for a walk along the beach like I did every year on this day with my husband for our anniversary. It may seem trivial but it's important to me. * Requester: Alice Ivory ** Reward: 10,000 jewels Teach 'em a lesson *'Requirements': None *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission':Intimidation *'Description': Lately some teenagers have been hanging out around my store scaring away my customers and stealing the candy away from the ones brave enough to come inside. If it continues I'm afraid of what it'll do to my business. I want you to take care of the brats, I don't care how you do it, you can be as violent or peaceful about it as you want. I just don't want to see them hanging around my store ever again. *'Requestor': Akemi Zetsumei *'Reward': 20,000 Jewels + A voucher for 100 jewels worth of candy *'Progress': C-Class A Crumbling Clock *'Requirements:' Must be able to lift at least 75 pounds on your own *'Location:' Crocus *'Type of Mission:' Construction *'Description:' The old clock tower which sits near the center of Crocus was built over two hundred years ago by my great grandfather using outdated methods and materials. It was no surprise when cracks began to form in the stone and even less when part of the wall crumbled. Fortunately for all, no one was injured by the collapse as it occurred in the very early morning hours. Unfortunately for us, that single section isn't the only one ready to give way. This means we need to replace several sections of the eighty-foot wall on the east side of the tower. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but the recent GMG that took places only a week earlier left several other structures damaged so my workforce has been stretched thin. We could really use your help. *'Requestor:' Victor Huygens *'Reward:' 20,000 Jewels Per day + Free room and board for duration of the job *'Progress:' Thieves in Paradise *'Requirements:' None *'Location:' Akane Beach *'Type of Mission:' Apprehension *'Description: '''The crazy thieves have been harassing guests for weeks now, and my staff has been powerless against them! They constantly rob and attack the people staying here, and my hotel is suffering because of it. Instead of being a peaceful getaway, Akane Resort has become a thug's dream! They thieves all appear to have bright and flashy magics that allow them to blind others so that they can get away. Please arrest these thieves and get them out of my hair! *'Requestor: Seiji Hoytaro (Hotel’s manager) *'Reward: '''480,000 jewels per mage and tickets for a three-day, two-night stay at Akane Resort *'Taken: by Seneca and Gryphon I Need a Punching Bag! *'Requirements': Moderate skill in hand to hand combat *'Location': Hibiscus Village *'Type of Mission': Spar *'Description': I'm not allowed back at the brawlers' club for a few weeks after I broke my opponent's leg during my last fight. I said he deserved it for leaving the opening but they wouldn't hear me out. I can't stand the idea of getting rusty so I posted this job. I'm looking for a mage who can hold their own in a fight, man or woman, I don't care so long as you can take and deliver a hit. You'll probably find me in the guildhall, ask around for me if I'm not there. *'Reward': 65,000 Jewels *'Requester': Yukiko Akiyama *'Progress': Taken by Kalina Inari Tea Time *'Requirements': None *'Location': The Mountains near Shirotsume *'Type of Mission': Retrieve *'Description': There is a giant tree the only grows at near the peak of the tallest mountain behind Shirotsume that's leaves are known for producing a most delectable tea. There is of course a catch, there always is with these sort of things. The tree just so happens to be very protective of its leaves, using its massive branches to attack anyone who gets near it. It is for this reason, that, despite the tea's incredible taste, it is a rare find in stores around Ishgar. I would go myself, but I've been far too busy as of late. Note: The best leaves for brewing are at the top of the tree. *'Reward': 50,000 Jewels + A First Edition copy of Gaia's Protection. *'Requester': Alice Vroman *'Progress': B-class The Filthy Scoundrels *'Requirements': Two or more mages *'Location': Ceder Town *'Type of Mission': Capture *'Description': Our town was once a thriving port town and vacation spot but for years now some pirates Pirates led by the infamous dark mage, Draven Crow, have been forcing the citizens of Ceder Town to pay them a monthly tax for "protection" anyone who refused to pay this tax was made an example of, often being beaten up and having their home or shop completely trashed. Eventually, we all fell in line and did as they told us to do but recently they raised the tax and started getting bold, kidnapping the people who couldn't pay and selling them as slaves in Bosco. Well, that was the last straw. We can't live like this anymore! But even with the town's entire population and the Rune Knights stationed here, there's no way we could take them on. Somehow they heard about our plans to fight back and they've blocked the harbor, not letting any ships in or out. Being a port town, our entire lives depend on that harbor, We need your help. *'Reward': 200,000 Jewels + Tickets for a free weekend at Rose Garden Resort/Hotspring *'Requester': The citizens of Ceder Town *'Progress': Taken by Susanoo The Booze Train Has no Breaks *'Requirements': Two or more mages *'Location': Forgotten Desert *'Type of Mission': Guard and Capture *'Description': The past few weeks have been hell on my wallet, four of my trains have been robbed and over six hundred thousand jewels worth of my companies' beer has been stolen on the route between River Village and Oshibana. At first, we just thought it was a bunch of booze-thirsty university frat boys but after the second train, I began having my doubts. We don't know who is doing it or why but we do know that all of the robberies have happened at night between One and Two in the morning, conductors having no memory of that hour in all four cases. I want you to catch the people responsible for this and make sure not a single bottle of my product gets taken. *'Reward': 150,000 Jewels each + Three Cases of Dragon's Tail Beer or an extra 4,000 jewel based on age or preference. *'Requester': Samson Addams *'Progress': A-class They Have No Face *'Requirements': Two or more mages *'Location': Spooky Forest *'Type of Mission': Investigation and Apprehension *'Description': I'm a paranormal investigator who likes to explore some of the old abandoned buildings littered throughout the spooky forest. Well, I was there one night trying to catch some evidence of spooky spirits when I saw a light in the distance along with what sounded like faint chanting. I, being an idiot, went to investigate. There was a large crowd of people wearing maroon colored cloaks with white masks devoid of any kind of features and I mean it, no eye holes or anything. Completely smooth from top to bottom and they were all gathered around a fire. That chanting I heard was in some other language or something so I didn't know what they were saying but when it stopped a really tall lady stepped out of the crowd dragging a tied up guy out with her and then the chanting started up like, ten times louder. That's when I remembered hearing a story about the cult that used to worship around here and how they used to kidnap people and use them in all kinds of messed up rituals so I high-tailed it out of there really quick but I haven't been able to sleep or go near the forest since then, the guilt of not helping that poor guy and the fear that those creepy people are still out there just won't let me. Do you think you could check it out for me? *'Reward': 800,000 Jewel *'Requester': Jack Lantern *'Progress':